


Fish Sticks

by hanaskatana



Series: sea food [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Link, M/M, Selectively Mute Link, link is more verbal when he's drunk, urbose mipha and revali are only mentioned but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaskatana/pseuds/hanaskatana
Summary: Link, in his defense, does not back down from a challenge. Even when the challenge is something he knows he won't win, like drinking. Which is how he ended up here, drunk, in Mipha's brother's lap.





	Fish Sticks

Link really didn’t know how he got to this point.

 

“This point” being him, at a Halloween party at Mipha’s house and sitting _in her brother’s lap_. Link was, by no means, a social person. He didn’t like parties, didn’t like speaking to people, definitely didn’t like touching people, and he certainly didn’t just go and sit in the lap of his friend’s younger brother. He probably had only himself to blame.

 

Himself, and the few drinks he’d had before.

 

Link didn’t exactly hold his liquor well, which he knew. He knew he shouldn’t have had more than one, maybe two, drinks at this party, but Revali and his stupid nose had to come along and challenge him to a drinking contest. Of course Link wasn’t going to just let Revali sit there with his nose upturned, talking about how he could out drink Link five times over. Link stood up for himself.

 

Which, in turn, landed him drunk in the lap of Mipha’s brother.

 

Mipha’s brother, who was only like three years younger than him but still three times his size. Mipha’s brother, who was far too fucking hot for a college freshman, who’s big hands held his hips firmly as Link tried to grind down onto him to no avail. The music pulsed in the background, and Link’s heart pulsed with it as he tried and tried to push his hips against Mipha’s brother’s, and when those big hands finally guided him to where he wanted to go, Link’s breathing grew heavy. He might have even let out a whine.

 

“Link,” he heard Mipha’s brother mumble above him. It sounded like it was coming through water, the music was so loud. Or maybe that was just Link’s alcohol plagued mind making it sound so warbled. “Link,” came his name once more.

 

Link tried to respond, but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember this boy’s name. What was it again? Mipha talked about her brother a lot, it wasn’t like Link had never heard his name before. Something with a “s.” Steven?

 

“Link, we can’t do this right now,” Link heard, but he wasn’t really listening. Was it Silas?

 

“You’re very drunk.”

 

Simon? That sounded close.

 

“And I simply cannot take advantage of you in this state, even if I want nothing more than to steal you away to my room.”

 

Was is Sidon? That sounded right. Or at least close enough to right for Link to say it and not be completely incorrect.

Sidon was continuing to ramble on about how inappropriate this was when Link finally said, “Sidon.” Sidon blinked slowly.

 

“Yes?” he said, tilting his head to the side slightly. It was cute.

 

“You’re cute,” Link giggled. Sidon’s face became bright red, and he avoided looking at Link.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbled, still looking away from Link.

 

Link didn’t want Sidon to be looking away, though. He wanted Sidon to be looking at him. Link deserved all of Sidon’s attention. Pouting slightly, Link poked Sidon’s cheek until the man looked at him. Then, despite still being slightly upset about being turned away from in the first place, a grin spread across his face, and he leaned in really close to Sidon. He was practically kissing Sidon’s ear, which was fine by him. It meant he didn’t have to raise his voice any louder than needed.

 

“I wanna see your fish stick,” Link whispered in what he thought was a seductive way.

 

To Link’s drunken mind, this was the perfect pick up line. Sidon was dressed as a fish prince for the Halloween party. It showed off just the right amount of skin while also being surprisingly elegant. Not that Link cared for elegance. He mostly just wanted to get the few clothes Sidon was still wearing off of him.

 

Sidon, however, didn’t seem to think his pick up line was all that perfect. In fact, he stood up immediately after Link spoke, causing Link to tumble to the ground. Sidon was ridged above him, standing as straight and tall as a pole. He was looking away again too, which upset Link more than the fact that he was now laying sprawled on the ground. Why was Sidon always looking away from him?

 

“Excuse me, I’m afraid I must go now,” Sidon said abruptly, face as red as his hair. “I have my sister see you home.”

 

With that, Sidon walked away as fast as he could. Link tried to reach out for him, but he couldn’t quite get his arms to work the way he wanted. Everything felt slow. Even the new body approaching him. He looked up to see someone short and blonde and, oh, that was Zelda. She looked quite disappointed, but also concerned.

 

“Are you alright?” she asked, and it sounded like it was under water, just like Sidon had.

 

“I think ’m gonna puke,” Link slurred out before turning on his side and doing just that.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Link awoke to a world of pain. He silently swore off alcohol forever and pulled his blankets over his head to block out the light from his window. He could hear his own heartbeat from how strongly his head was pounding. Lights danced behind his eyelids to the same beat, and Link wondered just how badly last night went, considering the awful hangover he would be nursing today.

 

In the midst of his self pity, he heard the door to his room open. When Zelda asked if he was awake, he merely grunted in response, not feeling up to talking at all. He heard her sigh, and then heard the gentle tap of a cup being placed on the table by his bed. Then he heard Zelda shake a bottle of what must have been medicine for his pounding head.

 

“Hopefully, this will help your hangover a bit,” she said. “I thought you knew your limits, but apparently those don’t matter at all.” Link was about to stick his hand out to spell out Revali’s name when Zelda began talking again. “And don’t you dare try to blame Revali when you had every right to refuse his little challenge.”

 

Link groaned and pulled his covers tighter. He really didn’t want to be scolded by Zelda while it still felt like his head was being hit repeatedly with a hammer. But, even so, Zelda continued on, as she always does. She never was one to leave something half finished.

 

“I also hope that you’re prepared to apologize to Sidon for your inappropriate behavior last night,” she admonished.

 

Link hated to admit that he had no memory of what he did to Mipha’s younger brother. He knew from stories that he was a touchy drunk, but he could never remember anything the day after. So, he turned towards Zelda and lowered the blanket enough so that his eyes were visible. The light in his room hurt his head more, but he really needed to ask Zelda what he did. It surely couldn’t be as bad as the time he had shoved his face into Urbosa’s boobs after having one too many beers with her.

 

“You don’t remember?” Zelda asked. Link shook his head and continued to look at her. A mischievous smile broke out onto her face. “I believe he said something about you wanting to see his quote unquote ‘fish stick.’”

 

Link groaned and covered his face once more. Mipha was surely going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> sidon is a good child who doesn't drink bc he's only like 19 in this fic, and he doesn't let link do the sex bc link is drunk and can't actually consent
> 
> also link is bi
> 
> you can find me aaaaaaaaat hanaskatana on both twitter and tumblr if you wanna talk sidlink with me


End file.
